A Dedication To My Dear Friend, Rem
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Jin x Alicia fluff I wrote to sock it to Rem after she made fun of me.
1. In the Sky

In the Sky

"Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate this?"

"Appreciate what?"

"I appreciate you taking me with you every morning.  Arigato gozaimass, Jin-kun," I kissed him.

"Heh.  Yer scared, ain't ya?" Jin smirked watching me look down nervously.

"I am not!" I growled.

"Ye ain't?  Ye sure look it," he laughed.

"I'm not afraid," I glared at him.

"Really now?" Jin let go for a split second.  I gasped and he wrapped an arm around my waist.  "I still think yer scared."

"That was a dirty trick!" I yelled angrily.  Suddenly I felt him tighten his grip on my waist.  "Jin-kun?" I blinked.

"Yer cute when yer scared, ye know that?" Jin brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

"No more pretending to drop me, got that?" I asked sternly.

"I gotcha, I gotcha," he smiled.  "Should we head back now?"

"I think we should stay," I smirked.  "The view is lovely and I thing I like it up here."

"Isn't yer nose sensitive, Alicia?" Jin asked.

"Yes.  Why do you ask?"

"Aren't high altitudes supposed ta increase yer chances of nosebleeds?"

"Yeah but why should I let something so minor ruin such a great time?" I asked.  "Besides, what's so bad about a nosebleed?  I'm used to them by now."

"Alright, if ye wanna stay here I've got no objections," he kissed me again.  For five minutes, the kiss went unbroken.  Then I thought of something and broke it.

"Jin, do you ever wish you could just stay up here and never come down?"

"Sometimes…," he replied with a bit of a weak smile as he looked down.  "It's so beautiful up here… but it ain't so pretty up close, ya know?"

"I know what you mean," I leaned against his chest.  "The world is filthy when you see it close up."

"Now that you've been up here yerself, do you want to stay up here with me?" he asked.  "One day, I'll fly up here and ne'er come down.  Will ye come with me?"

"Of course I'll come with you, Jin-kun.  I love you.  I trust you.  I'd follow you through the depths of hell if you asked me to," I kissed him again.

"I ain't gonna ask ye to do that," he smiled.

"Jin-kun?"

"What is it?" he asked.

I kissed him again.  He kissed me back.  I felt him pull me even closer.  This was true happiness, being up in the sky with the man I loved.  I was happy; I was at peace.  I had forgotten the world far below our feet.  All I saw was Jin.  This was true love.  I was sure of it.


	2. True Love's Beginning

True Love's Beginning

            I awoke on the twelfth day of the Dark Tournament in my little hotel room on the fourth floor.  A beautiful morning... such a pity it bean with screams and cheers echoing in my open window from the nearby arena.  The screams ruined the beauty of still being alive, so I got up and slammed shut the window.  I pitied the man I'd heard but, soon enough, my focus switched to another subject.  One I heard from the hall…

            "Good morrow to ye, Urameshi," I heard Jin's voice in the hallway.  "May I have a word with ye?"

            "Yeah, sure… I guess…" Yusuke replied.  "What about?"

            "That lass traveling with ye and yer gang."

            "Keiko?" Urameshi asked.

            "No, no.  The other lass," Jin told him.

            "Botan?"

            "No, the brown-haired lass that isn't Keiko!"

            "Shizuru!?"

            "NO!"

            "Oh, you must mean Alicia!"     

            "Yes!  That's the lass I mean!" Jin exclaimed.  Then his voice went quiet, so I had to inch toward the door to hear him.  "Is she seeing anyone?"

            "Alicia!? You must be joking!  The last guy to ask her out was found barely breathing in a gutter!" Yusuke laughed.

            "I see," Jin said softly.  "So she's a rough one to win over, she is?"

            "Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

            "I… I think I ha' a bit o' a crush on 'er, Urameshi," Jin whispered.

            "Oh God, Jin!  You've gone of the deep end!" Urameshi burst out in hysterics.

            "I'm serious Urameshi!  I think I--!"

            "Good morning, Jin, Yusuke.  What's up?" I opened the door.

            "Oh hey Alicia," Yusuke said.  "Oh look at the time!  I've gotta go!  But Jin has somethin to say to ya!  Bye!"

            "Jin, would you like to step inside?" I asked, pushing open the door further.

            "Yeah sure.  That'd be great Alicia," Jin stepped inside nervously.

            "You want something to drink?  I've got drinks in the fridge.  Cola, ginger ale, root beer, juice…," I leaned over and opened the mini refrigerator.

            "Nothing for me thanks."

            "Here, if you don't want it now, take it with you," I handed him a ginger ale.  "You seem awfully uptight, Jin.  Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, yeah, o' course," Jin said.

            "There's nothing to be afraid of, Jin," I stepped closer to him and he took a step back.  "I heard everything; there's no reason for you to be nervous."

            "Ye heard?  E'erything?" Jin blinked.

            "Yes, Jin, I heard," I replied.  "I heard you say you love me.  Is that true?"

            "I ain't had too many a experience with love.  I'm not quite sure," he answered.  "If I did, what would ye say?"

            "Jin?"

            "Hm?"

            I stepped closer to Jin and placed my lips to his briefly, "Now, how does that make you feel?"

            "Nervous… but happy," Jin said.  His breaths were deep.  He was practically hyperventilating.

            "Jin… calm down.  It was just a kiss, a tiny peck on the lips.  I know they say love takes your breath away but a single kiss shouldn't make you hyperventilate," I laughed.

            "I's just a bit nervous, that's all.  I was jus' caught off-guard."

            "By what?" I blinked.

            "I wasn't expectin ye to kiss me.  To be honest, I 's half-expectin ye to throw me out th' window," Jin chuckled nervously.

            "Now you know what to expect, right?" I asked.

            "Yes," he replied.

            "Good, then you know what's coming next I hope," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, this time for what felt like an eternity.

            "Where the hell'd that come from?" Jin asked, nearly-hyperventilating again when I stopped kissing him.

            "I figured," I brought him closer by tightening my grip on his shoulders, "you knew what to expect; that you knew I'd kiss you again."

            "Le' me give it a try this time," Jin smiled and, with confidence that appeared from nowhere, swept me off my feet, into his arms, and kissed me.

            "God is he amazing," I thought to myself as he kissed me.

            "Sorry," he said breaking the kiss. "I jus' made meself look like a jerk di'n't I?"

            "No, of course not.  As a matter of fact," I smiled, "how would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

            "Alright, Alicia," Jin grinned, "I'll see you tonight.  God be with ye."

            "Jin, catch up with this century- it's been shortened to goodbye," I laughed.

            "Okay, then.  Goodbye," Jin opened the door.

            "Goodbye, Jin-kun," I smiled, as he left.

            Screams could be heard through the window again, but I was off in my own little world… deaf to the horror occurring in the arena half a mile away.  All I could hear was Jin's voice, all I could see was Jin's smiling face, all I could feel was my arms tossed around his shoulders and my lips pressed to his, and all I could taste was the distinct flavor of his lips.  I was oblivious to anything and everything else….


	3. Life and Love

Life and Love
    
    By: Alicia Maxwell
    
    Song: Swing, Swing by All-American Rejects
    
                   Jin had gotten used to waking up alone, to going out and not having anyone to say goodbye to, and he'd gotten used to coming home and finding no one there.  It still hurt though.  He missed her.  She was a sweet, gentle woman.  How could he have let her go?
    
                   He laid down to go to bed, but sleep was not easily attained.  His dreams were of her again.  They always were, ever since she left.  He saw her with other men in these dreams, and she seemed happy with them.  It made his heart ache, even if it was a dream, to see her so happy without him.
    
                   Jin awoke for the tenth time that night at three in the morning.  If she were there, she would have made him feel better and she would have helped him get back to sleep.  But she was gone.  That was the whole reason he was having trouble sleeping in the first place.  Then hot tears began racing down his cheeks.  Jin had been raise as a firm believer in 'real men don't cry.'  However, even that couldn't stop him.  He cried his eyes out.
    
    _Days swiftly come and go._
    
    _I'm dreaming of her_
    
    _She's seeing other guys_
    
    _Emotions they stir_
    
    _The sun is gone._
    
    _The nights are long_
    
    _And I am left while the tears fall._
    
                   The next morning, Jin awoke to a ringing phone.  He got up and checked the caller identification before picking up.  It was her.  He answered anyway, though he typically would just let it ring.
    
                   "Hi, Jin.  It's me," Alicia said softly.
    
                   "Oh, hey Alicia," he answered.
    
                   "Are you alright, Jin?" she asked.  "Your voice sounds strained… like you're losing your voice."
    
                   "Must o' been all th' cryin' last night," he thought.  "No, no, I'm fine Alicia.  I swear."
    
                   "I'm glad to hear that.  I just called to see if you were doing okay," she fumbled nervously with the phone cord as she spoke.
    
                   "Well now ye know- I'm doin' fine.  Goodbye, Alicia," Jin hung up.  "I wonder if she knows th' same loneliness I'm feelin'."
    
    _Did you think that I would cry,_
    
    _on__ the phone?_
    
    _Do you know what it feels like,_
    
    _being__ alone?_
    
    _I'll find someone new_
    
                    "I wish I knew how she thought," Jin said to himself as he flew through the sky.  "She ended the relationship, tore me soul apart, an' now she's either toying with me or actually tryin to 'elp me get over 'er." Jin stopped instinctively but he didn't know why his instincts told him to.  Then he looked down, saw Alicia's home, and realized why.  "I wish I knew how she thought."
    
    _Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of_
    
    _My heart is crushed by a former love_
    
    _Can you help me find a way_
    
    _To carry on again.___
    
                   "I swear I'm doing alright for meself Alicia!" Jin told her.  "I'm moving on."
    
                   "I'm glad to hear it… but I don't believe it.  I'm sorry about this, Jin.  Are things too hard on you this way?" Alicia asked.  She had broken up with him, but Jin still only saw her kind gentle soul.  She only wanted to help him.  She was such a sweet little lass.
    
                   "No, no," Jin waved a hand in dismissal.  "Don't worry."  
    
                   Silence passed between them.
    
                   "Alicia, did you break up with me cause o' the fight we had?" Jin broke the silence.
    
                   "Jin, we both know you were wrong.  That's not the issue though.  Look, I'd like to give these back," she handed over a couple dozen papers.
    
                   "These are…," Jin looked through the papers, "They're me old letters to ye."
    
                   "I thought you might want them back," Alicia fidgeted, "all things considered."
    
                   "Yeah," Jin replied.  "God, the more she says and does, the more I ache, but I love her now more than e'er.  This is a new love I'm feeling now," he thought as silence passed between the two again.
    
    _Wish cast into the sky_
    
    _I'm moving on_
    
    _Sweet beginnings do arise_
    
    _She knows I was wrong_
    
    _The notes are old,_
    
    _They bend, they fold_
    
    _and__ so do I to a new love._
    
                   "Are you sure you're okay, Jin?" Alicia asked.
    
                   "Alicia," Jin sighed.  "Out o' the thirty times you ha' called tonight, how many times has I said otherwise?"
    
                   "None…," Alicia sighed.
    
                   "Alright then.  There ye go. G'night," Jin hung up.  "I's startin ta think she's wantin to hear me cry…"
    
    _Did you think that I would cry,_
    
    _on__ the phone?_
    
    _Do you know what it feels like,_
    
    _being__ alone?_
    
    _I'll find someone new_
    
                   Jin had gone on another flight over the city.  He wanted to search Alicia out.  She had crushed his heart but he still loved her.  He wanted to set things right between them again.  He wanted things to be right again so she could help him move on.
    
    _Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of_
    
    _My heart is crushed by a former love_
    
    _Can you help me find a way_
    
    _To carry on again.___
    
                   Jin wasn't happy when he found Alicia.  She was with another man- about five foot eight inches tall, short brown hair, and vibrant green eyes.  She was happy with this man… which made Jin miserable beyond words.  He wished to die at that very instant.
    
                   "Oh, hello Jin," Alicia said.  "Jin, this is Hiten.  Hiten, this is Jin."
    
                   "Alicia, may I ha' a word with ye?" Jin pulled the girl aside.  "Alicia, I ha' somethin to tell ye- I'm not alright.  I've been cryin e'ery night and waking up e'ery day hopin it's the day you'll come back.  I jus' lost all purpose in life right now.  Kill me, please.  Ye can bury me under the floorboards in our old apartment.  I've checked it out- there's 'nough space under there for me."
    
                   "Okay, the fact that you know that really scares me," Alicia said.  "Why are you so suicidal all of a s--?  Hiten?"
    
                   "Hiten," Jin nodded.
    
                   "Oh God!" Alicia laughed.  "Jin, Hiten's my next-door neighbor!  We're just friends!  Plus, he's over six years younger than me!"
    
                   "Okay, change 'n plans, I wanna be carried away now… by angels 'f possible, so I can escape this humiliation," Jin thought to himself.
    
    _Bury me_
    
    _You thought your problems were gone_
    
    _Carry me_
    
    _Away, away, away...___
    
                   "Jin," Alicia said.  "Jin, are you really so depressed because I left?"
    
                   "Yeah," Jin sighed, running a hand through his hair.
    
                   "Well, to be honest," Alicia frowned, "I called you so much because I told myself I'd only go back if you said I was missed and wanted.  Every second of every day I wanted to come back."
    
                   "Ye mean it?" Jin asked.  Alicia nodded softly.  "Alicia, me lil lass," Jin kissed her gently.  "I'm sorry 'bout all this."
    
                   "Me too," Alicia kissed him back.
    
    _Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of_
    
    _My heart is crushed by a former love_
    
    _Can you help me find a way_
    
    _To carry on again.___


End file.
